House of Jad'inblaze
The Jad'inblaze family (also known as the House of Jad'inblaze) is a noble family of blood elves that have lived in Quel'Thalas for millennia. Heirs claim to have successfully proven direct connections to specific Highborn family names, however this cannot be proved through any historical records. History The history of Jad’inblaze is thought to stretch back to the War of the Ancients, though there is no direct written evidence for this. Certainly the Jad’inblaze name is old. The Jad’inblaze family lands have laid in the same stretch of land near Lake Abasi and the family helped build and establish the ancient Runestone still found on this land to this day. Thus, although there is no historical proof that the Jad'inblaze are direct descendants of the Highborne families, they claim to beand most Jad'inblaze children have been bred to keep Highborne looking traits such as greater height, a paler or purple tinted skin, high cheekbones, &c. It eventually became tradition, with time, to marry for dowry and to name children after heroic and legendary figures or carry on historical family given names. Originally farmers loyal to Quel'thalas and its rulers, they eventually became closely associated with the Quel'Thalas courts. Many of the more recent Jad'inblaze family members have continued to be traders, but have focused upon their established courtly connections. Furthermore, most family members have taken up courtly paths in life: taking up roles as healers, mages, or artisans. The Jad'inblaze family is known for their strange eyes , which are of a fel colour normal for the Blood Elf race, but with appear to be made of glass or stone. This often makes it hard to read what a Jad'inblaze is actually thinking and has been very useful in courtly alliances as well as manipulations. A history of the Jad'inblaze family lands, which reviews many of the deeds and honourable actions of the Jad'inblaze family can be found at this link. Family Crest The family crest of house Jad'inblaze was developed during the Second War for the family by artisan Nellas Falassion. The crest shows the family colours of bright red, and blood red. The white star in the center on a black band represents Brighthope, a township on old Jad'inblaze, now Dawnblood, lands. The hawkstrider head and ribbons were bestowed to the crest by Anasterian Sunstrider during the Second War for the actions of Uther Jad'inblaze and the helped defense of the Eastern most Runstone throughout the ages. Often the crest can be seen with the family motto "Anar'alah Sunstrider" ("By the Light of he who walks the day") which was changed from "Anar'alah Jad'inblaze" ("By the Light of his malachite eyes") when the ribbons and hawkstrider head were bestowed. Family Tree Marriages are listed in bold following the family name Jad'inblaze only (i.e., current eldest surviving family name holder or defalut oldest childe whom had children). Children are listed following this in order of birth. Note that written records only extend back to Dath'romare Jad'inblaze's death records soundly. Any names proceeding this are highly speculative at best, but held to be true by Jad'inblaze heirs. There are some historians that believe certain connections might be there seen in other sources such as tomes and record keeping of transactions of land deeds or travels, but it is unclear if any of these can be taken at face value as valuable resources. This is because the family name spelling historically changes the further back one goes. Jad'inblaze heirs currently claim that they are indeed able to trace their family name successfully far enough to prove a link to their Highborne family names by two generations. Again, this is not proven in written records completely, but such are the common claims by Quel'Thalas nobles. Dathro'maleh Jaedir'blaz married to Fearbl'arezh Shan'dorea *Callia'thelowa *Akolin'reahh *Rohemwo Callia'thelowa Jaedir'blaz married to Fayrarr Denruaah * Lorsö'thal *Dath'romare Dath'romare Jaed'inblaz married to Gwynhwyfare Lothama *Lissöle *Gawain *Sathreyn *Plassimla *Caltha Lissöle Jad’inblaze married to Isilleah Ban'dinoriel * Uther * Dawn * Lanc'ellion Uther Jad’inblaze married to Igraine le Fay *Gawain *Akolin *Mörrigan *Elaine *Palamede *Gywnhwyfare (aka Gwynevir) Dawn Jad'inblaze married to Sidathe Von Kaiser *Athena Mörrigan Jad’inblaze married to Legate Dawnblood *Gawain See Also *Mörrigan Dawnblood *Legate Dawnblood *Vandora Von Kaiser *History of Jad’inblaze Lands Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Houses and Clans